


Sacrilige

by MeeemWho



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: Sac•ri•ligenounviolation or misuse of what is regarded as sacred.





	Sacrilige

Byleth was on her knees in front of Lady Rhea. She was twisting the gesture of prayer into something incredibly sacrilege. Rhea gripped her jade hair tighter as she settled into the space between her legs.

The audience chamber was empty, given the hour. Not a single soul wandered the church save for the few servants below. Moonlight trickled in from a stained-glass window, turning greens into blues and muting the flush on Rhea's cheeks. It was a simple question. A task. (Would you walk with me tonight? Of course.)

A breath, and then Byleth was parting her folds with her tongue.

Rhea let out a stuttered breath as Byleth's hands found their way up her legs. They rested on her knees for a moment before traveling back, pulling her even more into her mouth. Byleth couldn't be damned to try and escape, letting her lover pull and shiver with each stroke of her tongue against her clit.

She bore down and sucked, causing Rhea to buck and almost lose her balance. Her hand tightened even more where it was holding up her dress. Another suck and she finally heard one of those delicious moans escape Rhea's lips. Byleth looked up and met her sea green eyes. 

She still had her regalia on. There was a quiet chime of metals every time she threw her head back to bite down a moan. The banners of old gods and goddesses looked down from the ceiling every time Byleth looked up. They hid in the darkness of a column, but she still saw piercing white eyes judging her.

She traced a finger around Rhea's dripping opening, and then slowly let it be engulfed in her heat. She hooked it, and Rhea practically collapsed, using her head as support.

Byleth loved this. Serving her and expecting nothing in return. She was a leader, an icon, deeply coveted by the world. And yet…

Here she was, whimpering Byleth's name as she came undone by her touch alone. Her hot orgasm wetting her lips as Byleth fucked her through it.

Rhea loosened her grip and Byleth retracted her fingers. The air cold as it hit them. She wiped her mouth against her sleeve and stood up, letting Rhea adjust her gown back to where it was before.

They gazed at each other, neither saying a word as she adjusted the crown back on her head.

"Miss Byleth." Rhea said, breaking the silence of the night. "Thank you for escorting me back to the church. I do believe I owe you a favor sometime."

"No need, Lady Rhea." Byleth replied. "I'm just indebted to your kindness. It's my pleasure to serve you." She bowed, low and humble.

Rhea smiled.

"Then I shall see that we meet again on another night."

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since intelligent systems practically confirmed you can marry Rhea my life has not known peace.
> 
> The next day images of Rhea breaking religious customs physically manifested in my mind.


End file.
